


Many Eons

by mymelancholy



Category: Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rust, Crack Treated Seriously, Feelings Realization, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: Corpse would’ve liked to live with Sykkuno for many eons. As it turns out, it was more like a few days.Not wanting to be a burden on Sykkuno in Rust any longer, he goes to live with the cat people.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	Many Eons

**Author's Note:**

> This is... for sure the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever attempted to write in complete seriousness lmao.
> 
> Just so everyone knows, I’m treating it kind of like a “we actually live in the game” VR-ish type scenario..? But yea, the cat people still just a bunch of people choosin to act like cats.

**“Corpse Cat has left the team.”**

Sykkuno frowns in confusion at the message in their group chat and quickly pulls up the map to find him before realizing he really isn’t there… Did he actually leave?

“Corpse?” he asks in the general chat and waits a moment, getting no response. He looks back in the direction he’d come from, where he last saw Corpse before running off on another mission. He’d been in the middle of something, but… he should check, right?

He looks one last time at the timer for the loot drop. Eight minutes still. He should wait. But if he does… if Corpse gets too far, what if he never finds him at all?

He runs back in the direction he’d come from as quickly as he can, rain starting to pour down but he doesn’t let it slow him down any.

—

By the time he finds Corpse, he’s passed their old home in J10 and about to walk into the forest, Sykkuno’s old wolf hat on his head protecting him from the rain. 

Sykkuno calls out and he turns around as he catches up to him, panting slightly from running all that way. He notices Corpse is following the cat people Sykkuno had previously robbed, but they don’t seem too concerned by his presence as they all run around in a panic, hissing at the raindrops that fall on them.

Sykkuno gives them a strange look and raises his eyebrow, looking at his friend and expecting them to share a laugh over it. The face he’s met with, however, even from the little bit he can see uncovered by his mask, isn’t one that looks ready to joke at all. He looks… more serious than Corpse has ever looked at all, in fact.

“What’s-? Um… is everything ok? Did you mean to leave the team?”

Corpse sighs and looks down at the ground, foot stepping nervously on some wet leaves and not answering for a moment before he looks back up. He almost looks like… he didn’t want Sykkuno to find him. But that can’t be, right?

“Yea, I’m… Sykkuno,” he pauses again briefly, looking as if he’s trying to work up the nerve to say something. “I’m... joining the cat people.”

Sykkuno’s face falls at the same time his shoulders do and he barely manages to get out a stuttered, “oh.”

“Yea…” he sounds guilty, Sykkuno thinks. “I’m sorry. I hope you can manage to find a fill. I don’t want the group to be in danger if uh- if you’re short. Do you think you’ll be able to?”

He stares at the other man in total confusion. He can’t say exactly what the response he’d been expecting was, but it for sure wasn’t… this.

“Wait, but. I mean, we can, but why are you leaving?”

He looks down again, for so long that Sykkuno finds himself getting antsy awaiting a response.

“I don’t…” Corpse starts, rubbing a drop of rain from his eye with the back of his thumb and sighing. “Uh… Well they came and asked me to join after you went on your run, so I just… told them I would.”

“Because… because you like cat people?”

He lifts his hand up to scratch slowly at the back of his curly hair, looking back to the cat people who are slowly getting farther away, then looking back.

“It’s… not just that. I need to get my own place, right? I can’t just keep bothering you forever, I should- I should learn to play the game on my own.”

Sykkuno’s brow furrows as he stares at him in even more confusion, but before he can say anything, they hear, “Corpse Kitty! If you’re coming, then come along!”

Corpse turns back to him and says, “I am, I’m coming,” then turns back to Sykkuno and stares straight into his eyes for a moment, then around his entire face as if he’s trying to commit it to memory.

He starts to sway forward but then takes a small step back and locks himself into place resolutely.

“Bye, Sykkuno. I won’t follow you anymore. Be… be safe.”

And just like that, Sykkuno watches him disappear into the woods after his new teammates, vision blurred with what may or may not have been rain, and leaving him to wonder when he’ll ever see the other man again.

—

“You sad cause you lost your little puppy dog that followed you around? I heard he turned into a cat now.”

Paddleman Toast sits on a log beside him after jabbing his paddle into the still wet ground and holds his hands near the fire Sykkuno had started a moment ago.

“Toast, what are you talking about? He was always a cat, it’s right in his name… aha…” he tries to joke, rather weakly. Turning, he sees his friend staring at him with a look that seems at least unamused by his joke, but verging on done with him completely, being punctuated with a “hmm.”

“Sorry, sorry…” he gives a disheartened laugh and rubs the back of his head, eyes closed. When he opens them again, he’s faced with Toast holding his paddle up in the air, ready to bring it down on his head.

“Ah! Jesus man, put that thing away!”

“Paddleman doesn’t like liars. Paddleman is tired of the bullshit.”

“What?! What are you talking about?”

Just then, Rae walks up and sits across from them, holding her hands up to warm them by the fire too.

“Ah, no one to protect you from Toast now that your guard dog ran away, I see.”

Sykkuno sighs and looks at her, ignoring Toast, who eventually puts the paddle down.

“Why do you guys keep calling him a dog? You know, I don’t think he’d like that very much. He’s really a cat now… like... officially, I guess.”

Rae rolls her eyes and says, “Sorry, your loverboy, is that any better?”

“What?! Rae, what are you talking about?!” He turns to Toast in panic and asks him too, “Toast, what is she talking about?”

“Jesus, she’s crazy!” He answers in his best exasperated Sykkuno voice. Sykkuno just frowns at him, then looks back at Rae as she starts talking again.

“Oh please, what do you want me to say, Sykkuno? I mean, you’re clearly over here pouting about it.”

“I am not.”

“Oh yea? Then where were you during our raid today?”

Sykkuno gasps and holds his hands up to cover his mouth. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot!”

“Yea, I know. Cause you were busy. Busy bein sad about your loverboy.”

He looks away, starting to get frustrated.

“I was not, I’ve just got… stuff goin on. I want Corpse to do whatever makes him happy.”

“OH GOD _,_ give me a break! Being with you made him happy! And yes, _we know,_ you’ve _always_ got ‘stuff’ goin on.”

“Well, clearly it didn’t,” Sykkuno finds himself responding a little too snappily. “And what do you mean I’ve always got stuff goin on?”

“Sykkuno, being with you made him **so** happy. It’s all that boy ever wanted to do! You really didn’t notice he followed you around everywhere you went?”

Sykkuno looks off, staring at the wet ground in the distance in thought.

“I mean, did you think he just came here, what, cause he’s so great at survival games?” She spits out a short laugh then lets out a concerned sounding sigh immediately after. “I guess we better hope he gets better quick… He won’t have you around to protect him anymore.”

Those words suddenly make his entire body go stiff. It’s possible he was so distracted with the idea that Corpse didn’t want to be on his team anymore that he hadn’t even taken the time to consider the danger that could mean to him…

“And you know what I mean about you _always doin stuff._ Geez, if you hadn’t been running around insisting on being such a goddamn anime protagonist this never would’ve happened! He thought he was just coming here to have fun with you, then the entire world goes to shit and you’re always running off alone, doing some mission or whatever… And since you’ve decided to PVP you’re hardly around at all. You’ve changed, man.”

“I have not, you know I’m just trying that out before we change servers.”

“Mmm I’m not so sure anymore… I’ve heard talk you’re thinking about staying on this one and joining the FPS war.”

“Mm. Paddleman also.”

“I’m not, guys, I’m not… I’ve just been… blowing off steam lately.”

“Cause you miss your loverboy.”

“Stop it, he wouldn’t want you calling him that…”

“Um, in what world? He went around talking like you were a couple of live-in lovers that entire time you lived together? And then when you moved across map he practically begged to live with you! And you wouldn’t let him!”

“I never said I wouldn’t let him,” he mumbles in response.

“Oh, I know you did.” She narrows her eyes. “Cause you wouldn’t let me. Even when I just wanted to keep my stuff in there.”

“Yea, but I didn’t tell him tha-”

Rae gasps, looking very much like she’s about to shout “the audacity!” so Sykkuno tries to move on as quickly as he can.

“I just… I mean there just isn’t a place for 2 sleeping bags. It wasn’t supposed to be a permanent home, it was just storage.”

“Well then, _maybe_ , you could use, get this: **One** sleeping bag.”

“Jesus, Rae!”

“Oh, puh-lease! We all saw those photos of you two sleeping next to each other!”

“That was- We just kind of crashed there, and- and Jack just took those as a joke.”

“Right, right… Funny joke. Haha. I’m sure Corpse found you cuddling up to him one night then moving out the next absolutely hilarious as well.”

“Geez, Rae. I didn’t do that on purpose, our house was bombed!”

“You could’ve fixed it, Sykkuno!”

“I… I mean the other was just so conveniently close to the gas station, alright?! And I mean... when he said he wanted to live there… I did tell him we were building a base around it. I never told him he couldn’t. Y’know, if... he’d just asked me I’d have let him. He should know I can’t say no to anything he ever asks me.”

“Wow, and yet you told me no very adamantly many times. We really do be out here playin favorites.”

“That’s not what it is, Rae. He’s just…”

“Your loverboy. Yea. We know.”

Toast nods in agreement.

—

“Brother Corpse Cat, may I speak with you for a meowment?”

“Uhh… ok,” he says from the floor where he’s sitting in front of his chest, putting away the items he’d gotten after the mission he and a few of the other Naughty Kittens had gone on. 

He stands up and faces their leader, Vigor, who takes in his appearance and sighs. 

“Now brother, is this how you went on your run today?”

“Uh? ...Yes..?”

“Corpse,” he begins massaging his temples with his fingers. “What did we talk about? Do you remember?”

“Um. You… told me I needed to incorporate more cat puns into my vocabulary.”

“No! God! No, the hat!”

Corpse looks up as though he’ll be able to see what’s up on his head, then quickly realizes they’re talking about the wolf head and says, “oh.”

“Buddy, come on… We’re the Naughty Kittens, we can’t have one of our team members running around with a damn dog on his head! Do you even realize how bad that looks?! You can’t be walking around looking like our greatest enemy!”

Corpse stares off to the side, looking somewhat distressed.

“But… this is a wolf, not a dog. And- And Sykkuno gave this to me.”

“God, it doesn’t matter! And that’s our other enemy, the guy straight up robbed us! Poorly executed or _not_ , an attempt was still made, I don’t wanna hear it. You need to take a good, hard look at where your allegiances lie, alright man? Because, if you wanna stay here, you can’t wear that.”

He walks away, leaving Corpse to sit back down in front of his chest and take his wolf hat off, holding it in front of himself with his arms propped up on the side.

Sykkuno had given it to him when he was only seconds away from freezing to death out on that iceberg… For the longest time, he’d liked to save little things from Sykkuno to remind himself that he really cared. But he had decided to leave that way of thinking behind. 

He knew he clung to Sykkuno too much since the moment they came here. That he depended on him too heavily, and yes, Sykkuno allowed it, but that’s because Sykkuno is kind and good… it didn’t mean he always wanted him there. 

Still, no matter how much Corpse knew that, he just couldn’t help but wanna be with him all the time. Even if he could hardly form a coherent sentence in front of him... even if Sykkuno had to take care of him like an actual baby at times… He just made him happy.

He sighs and puts the hat away.

But he should want Sykkuno to be happy too, if he really cares about him. And this is how he does that.

He spots the polaroid lying at the bottom of the chest that Jack had left in his inventory to tease him about falling asleep with Sykkuno and picks it up, leaning his chin on the edge and studying it for a moment.

He sighs again and makes himself put it away, closing the chest’s lid and locking it.

But that doesn’t mean he can just make himself stop missing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to those cat people who’ve been a preposterous blessing on that server. I cannot wait for Corpse to meet them.


End file.
